One shot collection
by Antjex3
Summary: A collection of one shots from my other stories: lust potion number 5 , messing with morgana, old friends can break your heart,...
1. Dean

**AN: I know I've been a bad uploader but life has been really hard the last couple of months. But I've got my own pc back so I can write a lot more, or at least I hope I can.**

 **This is the first one of the fantasies that wasn't included in lust potion nr 5 but was in the list. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione groaned when she opened her eyes. She slowly touched her forehead, rubbing it softly. She started looking around the large room she was in. It wasn't really decorated except for the dark grey chaise lounge in the middle of the room. Luxurious jewel toned fabrics were draped over it.

Hermione looked down at her outfit like every beginning of a new fantasy. She was wearing something distinctly muggle. She was wearing a dark wash skinny jeans with a flowy dark purple top with a black faux-leather jacket. Black ankle boots completed her look.

 _'_ _Would it be a muggleborn like me? Or just someone who loves muggle style?'_ Hermione walked around, not noticing the other occupant of the room. Until a flash of a camera startled her.

Hermione turned around, looking at a smiling Dean. "Sorry 'Mione, to startle you like that but you looked absolutely beautiful like that. I want to thank you again for helping me with my photography class."

Hermione just smiled and proceeded to walk around the room. She stopped in front of the large window, which was the main light source of the room. "How did you know to ask the Room for this?"

Dean smiled and proceeded to unwrap his tripod and installing his camera. "It reminds me of a set I visited with my mother when I was little. She used to take awesome pictures in her free time, until she had my brother and sister. And I needed something different then a stuffy room so voila!"

Hermione smiled. "Ok tell me what do I need to do?"

Dean began blushing. "Well actually I would like a few different kinds of shoots today if you don't mind." Hermione shook her head which made Dean smile. "I knew I could count on you 'Mione! I would love to try a fun loose one and a boudoir one. If you don't mind?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Nope, you pull the strings today." Dean smirked. _'Ok, why do I sound so eager all the time in these fantasies? I would never in a million years walk into that like I did now. I'm not that naïve!'_

Hermione took of her jacket and ran her fingers through her hair. "Ok maestro, who do I need to do?"

Dean started explaining little poses or set ups he had in mind. _'Wow Dean is really fascinating. Maybe I can talk to him about art when this lust potion situation is over.'_

After following Dean's direction for what felt like an hour, the Room slowly changed into a more intimate setting. The only thing that was still there was the chaise lounge draped with the fabrics.

In the corner of the room, a vintage privacy screen and a stack of clothes appeared. Hermione was slightly nervous. "Hermione are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked as he looked concerned at her.

Hermione just nodded and walked behind the screen. _'Ok let's see this first outfit. Mmmh, this actually isn't that bad…'_ The first outfit consisted out of a burgundy coloured lace bra with matching boy shorts, a male white dress shirt and a pair of black thigh high stockings. She put on the lingerie and the shirt. She took the stockings with her, walking back to Dean.

"I guess one of the shots is me putting those on very slowly?" Hermione said teasingly.

Dean blushed and nodded slightly. "That's just classic sexiness."

Hermione laughed while shaking her head. "A woman can be so much sexier than just putting on see through socks that come up to our thighs."

Dean smirked. "Care to show me then?"

Hermione stared at him with her eyebrow raised. "Well challenge accepted, good sir."

After the obligatory stocking picture, Hermione tried her best to look sexy. She mushed up her curls, making them a little wilder. She buttoned up one of the middle buttons of the shirt and pulled it off her shoulders, but it still covered the tops of her breasts. _'The sleeves are too long but that can be cute can't it?'_

Dean looked flabbergasted. 'That was Hermione. Gods she looks so sexy. I don't know if I can continue this shoot.'

"Dean? Is it too childish? Tell me what to do…" Hermione said nibbling on her lower lip. She felt a little insecure, she was so sure this had been sexy. She had seen it before on in a magazine and she always thought that picture was sexy so…

Dean walked up to her and placed his hands on Hermione's cheeks. "Hermione stop fretting. You look sexy as all hell. I just didn't know it would affect me this much."

"Affect you Dean?" Hermione asked, looking up through her lashes at him.

Instead of answering her question, he bent down and pressed a soft kiss on hers. Hermione gasped but kissed him back as she felt him pulling away. She bit his lower lip softly.

Dean ran his hands down her sides and rested them on her hips. "This wasn't my plan when I asked you to help me. But I just couldn't stop myself."

Hermione just pulled his head back down a bit and brushed her lips against his, deepening the kiss before he could pull away. "I know, I don't doubt your intentions." Hermione smiled as she brushed her fingers over his cheek. Hermione wished there was a bed in that room, when suddenly behind them a large and comfy bed appeared.

"Hermione?" Dean asked, but Hermione shushed him, her fingertips touching his lips. She took his hand in hers and pulled him to the bed.

"Dean, don't overthink this."

"But Hermione…"

"We'll see what this brings but you're never losing me as a friend, please Dean I need this tonight."

Dean's resolve crumbled when Hermione put her hand on his chest. He looked up into those whiskey coloured eyes and knew that if he didn't make love to her now, he would always regret it.

"Are you sure, love?"

Hermione nodded and started to unbutton his shirt. She pushed him on the bed and pushed his shirt down his arms. Hermione straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean placed soft kisses on her forehead, kissing down her cheeks, her neck and her cleavage. He undid the one button of her shirt. Hermione felt the fabric caress her skin when it made its way down her arms.

Dean kissed the tops of her breasts, which made Hermione gasp. She felt like she was on fire and Dean was the only one who could save her. His hands roamed her soft and supple body. His hands stopped on her thighs.

"I think you should stay on top. Than you can decide our pace."

Hermione nodded and started fumbling with Dean's belt, but he stopped her. He slowly undid the beltbuckle himself. After that his hands wandered up her back and undid her bra clasp.

Hermione sighed as Dean's hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing her areolas. It made her arch her back in pleasure and she couldn't hold back the soft moaning.

Dean smirked, planting soft kisses on her exposed breasts. Hermione ran her hands through his short black hair, but gripped it in her hand and pulled his head back, pressing a passionate kiss on her lips.

Hermione became bolder, she moved her hips against his. She felt his erection push against the fabric. She lifted her hips so she could release him from his boxers.

Dean was losing his patience and ripped her boy shorts. He brushed the tip of his member along her slit. Hermione moaned. It felt so good but she knew she had the power.

Dean pushed his member between her puffy lips and Hermione moaned.

Dean knew that he wasn't going to last very long the first time but Hermione was more important at the moment. Hermione let him slip deeper inside her until he filled her up.

Dean pressed his lips on her shoulder before he kissed her lips again. Hermione put her hands on either side of his neck and held him close. She kissed him passionately and started moving her hips. Dean's moans were silenced with her lips before he lost himself in her movements.

Hermione couldn't stop moving her hips, she needed release so badly.

When Dean brushed his thumb against her enlarged clit, she couldn't hold it anymore and she cried out in ecstasy.

Hermione felt Dean kissing her neck and face when the darkness once more took her away.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	2. Oliver

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

When Hermione woke up again she was really confused. _'Ok, where the hell am I? It looks so weird.'_ She was standing in a long corridor that ended in other hallways and there weren't many doors in sight. Hermione decided to go exploring. Than all of a sudden a lot of noise came from the end of the hallway on her right.

She walked out onto a Quidditch pitch, in the middle of a huge stadium. The stands were almost packed but people were still coming in so she had a little bit of time to get her act together. _'Ok so it's probably a Quidditch player. But what am I?'_

She decided to look at her outfit. _'Mmmh actually this isn't so bad.'_ She was wearing white ballet flats with golden accents on it and a healer robe. _'So I guess I'll have to 'nurse' someone back to health?'_ She also noticed she looked a little taller and had a slightly more mature figure. She looked slightly older than she was at the moment and a little more filled out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the match of the year! This match will decide which team can call themselves this year's national champions. This year's teams are the Falmouth Falcons versus Puddlemere United!"

People were screaming and shouting for their favourite team while Hermione was trying to think back off people she knew that wanted to be or were professional Quidditch players. A lot came to mind so she needed to wait a little longer.

"And now for Puddlemere United give it up for the fastest seeker this team has ever seen Benjy Williams, the terrible trio a.k.a chasers James Dean, John Rider and Dwayne Johnson. Next up are the two most accurate beaters we've seen this season give it up for the Adams brothers. And last but definitely not least! Our new star keeper: Oliver Woooooood!" the commentator shouted.

Hermione turned her head and there he was. Oliver Wood still as handsome as the last time she's seen him. The last time she saw him was Easter last year. It was great seeing him again. He was so sweet and funny and still Quidditch obsessed but he cooled down a lot.

 _'_ _Is it a bit embarrassing to be so flattered that Oliver fantasized about me? I mean the others flatter me to but The amount of girls that were in love with him and he fantasizes about me… Ok Granger keep your head with it ok? Try to enjoy the game.'_

Puddlemere United was taking the lead at the moment with 50-0. _'Oliver was really good. Maybe I should see one of his games. Maybe he would like that?'_

The crowd was going wild Puddlemere had scored once again. "But wait! It seems that Williams has spotted the Snitch. Will this game be over that quickly?"

Hermione was in awe. Oliver and his team really played like a well-oiled machine. She was excited and a bit nervous to see what Oliver had in mind for the rest of the fantasy.

"They've done it again Ladies and Gentlemen! Puddlemere United has captured the snitch and is once again the national champions!"

Chants and shouts overwhelmed Hermione so she made her way over to the healer's tent. It was clear that she would be taking care of the Puddlemere team. Oliver wasn't really hurt so maybe he wouldn't even visit.

When the Adams brothers came into her tent, she was her professional self. After healing their bruised sides and cracked ribs she sent them to the changing rooms.

"Would you mind looking at my ribs? I think I cracked one?" A voice behind her said.

"Of course, just take place on the bed and I'll take a look at it." Hermione before turning around.

"Hermione?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver! Congratulations on the win." Hermione said while running her wand over his chest.

"Thanks." Oliver replied, while his cheeks turned a little pink.

"Well I don't really see any cracked ribs. Are you sure it hurts?" She softly pokes his sides, to determine if there was a bruise forming but he didn't really flinch away.

"Well… I haven't really hurt myself but euhm…" Before Oliver could say anything else, there was some shouting coming from outside.

"Hey Wood! Got your kiss yet?" Some of his team mates were laughing and the laughing got louder.

"Well they dared me to kiss the beautiful healer on duty today. But I didn't know it was you!" Oliver sputtered out.

Hermione raised one of her eyebrows. "Am I not kissable?"

Oliver shook his head. "That's not it Hermione! You are very attractive but I don't want to make it weird between us. I'll just say the deal is off."

"What deal?" Hermione asked.

"They would pay my meal in a fancy restaurant when I go on my next date."

"I want to go to the Golden Snitch."

Before Oliver could ask what she meant, Hermione stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while she stood on her tiptoes, leaning up to brush her lips against his.

"Hey Wood?..."

Oliver and Hermione heard the tent open but they didn't stop the kiss. There were sounds from shuffling and a few team mates tried in vain to get them to break off their kiss. They just gave up and went outside again grumbling a bit. They were sure the healer wouldn't have fallen for his looks but yet again Oliver Wood showed that he knew his way around girls.

Oliver stopped the kiss and rested his forehead against Hermione's. "You've got a deal."

Hermione just nodded her head and pulled Oliver closer to her body again. _'Maybe I need to try this when this is over. He has the softest lips I've ever kissed.'_ Oliver tightened his arms around her waist. Her fingers made their way up the back of his neck and started running through his hair. _'His hair is longer than it is now. I think I like it better when it's long No Granger focus! You may never get this opportunity again to see Oliver without clothes, his chest you're well acquainted with.'_

Oliver kissed her earlobe before gently nipping at it. Hermione growled at the teasing. "Now, now Mister Wood that isn't very nice. I've just won you a fancy dinner." Hermione pushed him off her a second.

"Well milady what do you suggest?" Oliver grinned. _'Oh god that devilish grin. I don't want to know how many panties were soaked because of that grin.'_

"You, me and your broomstick." Hermione said.

"Do my ears deceive me? Hermione Granger, the most beautiful and smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen, wants to fly a broom?"

Hermione shoved him. "Yes you prat so what do you say?"

Oliver just grinned and took her hand, pulling her out into the empty stadium. He grabbed his broomstick that was standing outside the tent. He mounted his broomstick and wanted to help Hermione on the broomstick behind him but she straddles his hips.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Oliver said a little shocked.

"Just having fun Oliver. Didn't they dare you to have some fun?" Hermione grinned and leaned in, her lips brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck.

Oliver tightened his arms around her waist, before pushing off the ground. Hermione squealed a bit.

"Are you still up for some fun?" Before he kissed his way down her cleavage. They were flying around very slowly but it was surprisingly fun.

Hermione's hands wandered down Oliver's chest and palmed his bulge. He moaned softly.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione kissed his neck while she opened up his jeans and snaked in her hand in his pants, softly stroking his hard shaft.

"Helping you relax?" Hermione smirked. "Don't you want to relax Oliver?"

"Oh god yes." Oliver moaned and closed his eyes.

The broom lost some height and Hermione yelped. Oliver opened his eyes and begin to fly higher again. They both started laughing until Hermione softly squeezed his hard shaft again. Oliver's moan was softer this time and his eyes were half closed, so they wouldn't lose altitude again.

Hermione let go of his hard shaft and untied the ribbons on the ends of her bikini briefs. She took one of Oliver's arms and tightened it around her waist before she lifted her hips to pull off her panties. She stuffed them in the pocket of his leather jacket.

She rubbed the head of his hard shaft against her sensitive nub. Oliver moaned "Goddamn Hermione, don't be such a tease."

Hermione just kissed him passionately to shut him up while she pushed his shaft inside her. Soft moans escaping both of their lips.

Oliver tried his hardest to think about Dumbledore being naked to last longer but it didn't really help. The soft, pliable, womanly figure of Hermione Granger made it so hard for him to make it last. His hips pushed a bit harder against hers, making Hermione moan harder and harder.

Oliver kissed her neck, biting softly. Hermione moaned harder and her orgasm took over. Oliver panted softly against her neck while he orgasmed. They flew down to the ground and Oliver guided her to the tent. Everything got back again when she entered the tent in Oliver's arms.

* * *

 **Review please! The next one will probably be Percy**


	3. Percy

**AN: hope you like it**

* * *

Hermione woke up, sitting in the library at a table full of books. Hermione rubbed her eyes. _'The potion only showed other's peoples fantasies with me, right? Because I'm sure one of my own started like this…'_

Hermione looked around. It looked a lot like the library in Hogwarts but slightly bigger. She decided to walk around to see if she could find the one that this fantasy belonged to. The only sound she heard was the ticking of her high heels on the wooden floors.

She actually didn't mind this outfit that much. Unlike she thought what would happen when she imagined being in such a fantasy, she wasn't dressed like a sexy librarian. She was wearing a blue and gold striped midi skirt with a white of the shoulder top. The nude heels were her favourite part of the outfit. _'Would it be a girl again? Or just a guy who is in touch with his feminine side?'_

She turned into another aisle of books and finally saw another person. It was a tall and lean man. She couldn't see his head because he was bend down but it had to be someone she knew right? She took a few steps closer trying to get his attention, which definitely worked. The guy turned his head to her and Hermione was shocked.

 _'_ _Goddamnit what's with all those Weasley boys? I mean come on! This is the fourth one already. Am I playing Weasley Bingo? The last one I expected to fantasize about me is Percy fucking Weasley. Well, he always seemed to gravitate towards me when I was at the Burrow but I'm the only one who knows what he talks about so I thought that was obvious?'_

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing here?" He whispered.

Hermione smiled. "I'm doing research for an idea I had for a potion. Why are you whispering?"

"Because we are in a library!" His whispering became a little harsher.

"We're the only ones here, I checked." Hermione replied. She started looking through the books that were stacked next to Percy.

"Still, we need to follow the rules." Percy looked quit irritated. "So if you don't mind, I need to get back to work. So please don't disturb me again." He bit out quit harshly.

Hermione took out a few books and raised her eyebrow. "I'll leave you to it then."

Percy tried to say something but Hermione was already walking back to her table.

After a few minutes reading in her book, Hermione looked around again. Percy was standing closer by but he wasn't looking at him. _'Isn't it him that fantasized about me? Is Percy just a side character in this one? Or is he trying to slow burn this? Like the passion was already burning and something just snapped? I'm curious to see what kind of kinks Percy has. Does he even have kinks or…'_

"Hermione?" Percy asked, stopping Hermione's train of thought.

Hermione put down the quill she was still holding. "Yes Percy?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. This library is just very precious to me." He stammered out.

Hermione smiled. "It's ok Percy, I was just trying to be nice." Hermione stood up to get more books but Percy grasped her wrist and pulled her back.

"I know and I feel like an idiot for acting like such a jerk. I really like it when you're here." His thumb softly stroked the inside of her wrist.

Hermione's heart melted a bit. _'Oh god those puppy dog eyes are too cute. That's not fair! No come on Granger keep your head cool. Damn it girl!'_

"So do you forgive me Hermione? Please?" Percy asked softly.

Hermione nodded her head, her cheeks flushed. Percy kept rubbing his thumb over the inside of her wrist in little circles.

Percy placed his other hand on her waist. "You look very beautiful today Hermione. You are wearing my favourite colour did you know that?"

Hermione shook her head. "I always thought your favourite colour was green?"

Percy smiled and shook his head. "No, that's Charlie. I love blue especially this navy blue." He put his other hand also on her waist. "And the gold brings out your eyes."

 _'_ _Well apparently he really thought about my outfit… Maybe I need to get this outfit. I really like it even though I would fall on these high heels.'_

Percy leaned in closer and rest his forehead against hers. "Can I kiss you?"

 _'_ _So prim and proper but still romantic? I mean he is the only one who really asked me what I wanted even though I know I will kiss him because it's his fantasy.'_

Hermione leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his. Percy is taken aback at first but he softly kisses her back. His arms tighten around her waist and his thumb strokes her lower back. Hermione's hands rested on Percy's chest.

"I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us." Percy smiled hesitantly.

"Well … Not now it isn't…" Hermione said, biting her lower lip.

"What do you mean, 'Mione?" Percy asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Hermione kissed him again, with more passion this time. Hermione nibbled his lower lip which made him moan. She pushed him against the table, making him sit on the edge. She straddled his lap and started kissing his neck softly.

"But Hermione the books… We can't defile them." Percy stammered out.

Hermione flicked her hands and banished the books back to their shelves. She ran her fingers down his chest. "I didn't know that this would turn me on that much."

"We aren't supposed to do this…" Percy weakly tried to argue with her.

"Be a little rebellious Percy, rules are meant to be broken." Hermione whispered softly in his ear.

Percy's last objections faded away. He started kissing her neck, brushing his lips against her neck. Hermione emitted soft moans while toying with the buttons of Percy's shirt.

Percy undid the zipper of her skirt, taking it off over her head. She was straddling his lap with her white off the shoulder top and a creamy golden thong. Hermione smirked and undid Percy's shirt and used his shirt to tie his hands together.

"Hey! That's not fair." Percy whined.

"Tut tut, a little rule breaking and getting out of your comfort zone is fun." Hermione kissed his neck down to his chest.

 _'_ _He doesn't have a lot of chest hair unlike Bill but it's enough and neatly trimmed. It looks kinda sexy.'_

She unzips his pants and tries to tug down his boxers. Percy lifts his hips and Hermione tugs down his pants and boxer. His arousal was very obvious and Percy's cheeks turned a crimsony colour. Hermione touched his erection hesitantly and stroked his hard shaft. She started moving her hand up and down, Percy panted softly.

"Stop stop. I don't want to come too early." Percy blushed.

Hermione lifted her hips and took off her panties. She straddled his hips again and his erection pressed against her hip.

Percy kissed her shoulder and takes of her top. His hands cup her breasts. Hermione moaned softly.

"Hermione, please don't torment me any longer." He softly said against the sensitive skin of her neck.

Hermione lifted her hips once again and lowered herself on his hard throbbing member. They both moaned a little harder than they expected. Hermione started giggling and Percy put his hand over her mouth.

"I know there aren't any people here but still we need to be a little respectful." Percy smirked, as he moved his hips up meeting her hips. Hermione moaned a little harder.

Hermione moved her hips slowly against his, his thumbs stroking the underside of her breasts. Hermione bit his neck. Percy moaned a bit harder.

 _'_ _Wow, does Percy like it rough? He doesn't look that bad… And this one isn't that weird or violent, well it wasn't the only one but still. There were a few questionable ones until now.'_

Hermione moved her hips a few times harder, their orgasms building up. Percy kissed the tops of her breasts and her nipples. Hermione moaned softly.

"I'm so close, 'Mione. Please give it to me." Percy moaned out.

Hermione moved her hips a little faster. Percy moaned while orgasming. His orgasm set off Hermione's one.

They laid down on the table, Hermione's head resting on Percy's chest. Percy softly stroked his fingertips over her back.

Hermione's eyes grew tired. At that moment everything turned black again.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	4. Charlie

**AN: I've worked on this a long time it seems. But the sex scene never felt right and felt to generic. I thought this was better so I'm glad I waited. I hope you are too.**

* * *

Rays of sunlight warmed her face. Hermione groaned and she rubbed her eyes. _'Oh god it's not over yet. Who is it this time?'_

She crawled out of bed, her intuition a.k.a the fantasy scene needed her outside. The outfit that laid out for her was quiet stylish. A pair of black high wasted shorts, hiking shoes and a red Gryffindor top. She decided to grab a light jacket. She put her hair up in a bun and went outside. She took a deep breath and looked around. A lot of people she had never seen walked by and waved at her. Out of reflex she waved back.

"Hey little miss popular. Ready for the day?" A voice said next to her.

"Yeah yeah, don't be so impatient." Hermione said before turning around. There was standing next to her in all his glory, Charlie Weasley. He was putting on a short sleeved shirt to complement his hiking shoes and shorts.

 _'_ _Do I have BINGO yet? I'm just missing Ginny and Ron. What have I done to deserve this? Ok they are sexy but do they all have to fantasize about me? It's just too weird! Well… Some of them aren't that weird like Fred… Oh god stop Hermione stop!'_

"Are you ready to start our round?" Charlie asked. Hermione nodded and followed Charlie to the dragon pens.

They were making the food round before they passed Norberta. "Oh Charlie wait! I want to give her something from Hagrid."

Charlie sniggered and followed Hermione into Norberta's pen. Hermione was scratching under her chin and was cooing at her. It was kind of a weird sight to see. "Hagrid sent me a little teddy for you. He really misses you but I will make sure that you are taken care of and that he knows it."

Norberta growled softly. "I know girl, you miss him too. He's a special one isn't he? Well Charlie will also take good care of you." Norberta growled a little louder. "Hagrid knows Charlie so he is ok! Otherwise Hagrid never would have sent you here you know that. So we can trust him girl." Small puffs of smoke escaped Norberta's nostrils. Hermione giggled softly.

Norberta lowered her neck and pushed Hermione towards her neck. "Are you coming Charlie?" "Hermione are you sure about this?" Charlie said while he walked towards Norberta.

"Yeah, this could be fun! But maybe we need a little picnic?" Hermione asked. Charlie nodded his head. "I'll get a backpack and some food. I'll be back in a few minutes."

As Charlie walked back to the cabins, Norberta nudged her nose against Hermione's thigh. Hermione stroked Norberta's head again.

 _'_ _Even though most of the Weasleys that fantasize about me freak me out a bit, it's still interesting to see how this makes me see them in another light. Like Fred seems to like being seen as intelligent and George is the more athletically inclined one. Bill seems to be a mushy sap, which I already suspected but now it was just clear as day. And Percy seemed to be a stickler for the rules, but he could be a rebel too when pushed. And Charlie is a rough and though one but maybe he'll have a softer side like when he deals with dragons.'_

"Ok, let's go then." Hermione climbed on Norberta's neck. Charlie sat behind him and puts his hand on her waist. Norberta pushed off and flew off to one of the nearby mountains. After almost an hour flying, Norberta started to loose altitude. She touched ground and waited until Hermione and Charlie got off her back. Norberta started looking around for food while Hermione and Charlie found a good place to sit down for their picnic. Hermione began to unload the food on the blanket as little droplets of rain started falling down.

"Charlie! We need to get Norberta inside the cave. Come on!" Hermione flicked her wand and the basket packed itself again and moved to the little cave on the side of the bigger cave.

Charlie and Hermione ran towards Norberta. They tried to turn her attention away from the meat she was eating. But Norberta wasn't really moving. Hermione tried again but Norberta didn't want to leave her food behind.

A soaking wet Charlie and Hermione levitated Norberta's food and the dragon finally decided to follow them. Norberta tried to chomp the food but Charlie and Hermione were just a little bit quicker. Once in the cave, they placed the food in the farthest corner and Norberta started chomping happily on her food.

Hermione and Charlie made their way to the smaller adjacent cave. Hermione conjured up a fire and started to take off her top and wrung it out.

Charlie stood with his back towards Hermione. "We need to get warm and hopefully it will be over soon. Hermione, will you… HERMIONE! What are you doing?" Charlie said as he turned around, Hermione was unzipping her shorts.

"I don't want to get a cold Charlie so I'm drying my clothes." Hermione said as she stepped out of her shorts. _'Well actually it would have been handier to just put a warming spell on my clothes but I assume the sex will begin shortly? I mean why would a wizard fantasize about muggle means to get you warm… It's not like it's a reflex to think without magic. We'll see if I'm right…'_

Hermione conjured a towel to make sure she was completely dry. "Well Charlie do you want a cold? If you don't than I would get out of those clothes and get here in front of the fire." Hermione placed the thick picnic blanket on the grubby cave floor.

Charlie was still standing there with his mouth slightly open until he shook his head and started undressing himself until his underwear. He conjured up a towel and sat down next to Hermione. Their knees touched and goose bumps appeared on Hermione's skin.

"What do you want to do now?" Hermione asked. Charlie looked up, confused. "Wait until the rain ends?" Hermione shook her head. "No I mean while we wait until the rain ends."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we need to continue our lunch and then we'll see…" Charlie said. Hermione nodded her head. She stood up to get the basket and Charlie's eyes were glued at her butt. _'Wow subtle. I guess Charlie is more of a physical being?'_

They ate in silence until dessert came around. Hermione decided the chocolate bar was too good not to eat and Charlie thought exactly the same. Hermione tried to hide the bar but Charlie wasn't that unobservant. Charlie pounced on to Hermione but he didn't really hit his mark. His face ended up just inches away from hers, his right hand resting just below her breast while the other one was holding her right wrist.

Hermione looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and inched closer with his head until he grabbed the bar and backed away victoriously. Hermione was frustrated. Not because he took the bar but she wasn't kissed. She just took his had in her hands and pressed her lips roughly against his own.

The chocolate bar they fought about was quickly forgotten on the floor. Charlie hauled Hermione into his lap, her back towards the fire. He expertly undid her bra and grabbed her breast. He was rough but still gentleman like. _'I like this kind of rough better than the Malfoy fantasy.'_

Charlie grinded against her. His hand and hips were in sync and Hermione got hot and bothered. "Charlie don't tease, that's not nice!"

Charlie just smirked and slowed down his hips. The grinding was excruciatingly slow. He started looking for that soft spot at the base of her neck and started nibbling and sucking on that spot. It drove her slightly insane.

As Hermione tried to yank him closer to her, Charlie grabbed both her hands and held them above her head. "Hermione just relax and enjoy. I'll be as gentle as I can be right now." Charlie growled in her ear.

Shivers ran down her spine. ' _Oh god. Charlie is going to be a beast in the bedroom isn't he?'_

He took his wand and spelled her hands to stay in that position so he had his hands free to explore her delectable body. He let his hands run down her sides until he encountered her boy shorts. He put his pointer fingers under the elastic band of her panties and slowly tugged them down. Hermione felt bold and sexy, seeing the effect she had on Charlie. Her foot rubbed his thigh and softly pressed her toes against his straining erection.

Charlie smirked. "Tut tut Hermione, don't be a bad girl now… Or else I'll have to punish you."

Hermione licked her lower lip before she rubbed her toes again over his erection. Charlie smirk became wider and wider. He flicked his wand and Hermione was laying on her belly. _'He just flipped me! And Non-verbally too! I didn't know he could do that…'_

Hermione didn't have more time to examine the situation before Charlie pulled her hips up. Suddenly Hermione felt the warmth of his skin against the back of her thighs. "You're a bad girl aren't you Hermione? You wanted to be punished didn't you?"

Charlie smirked when Hermione stubbornly decided to hold her tongue. The first slap that hit the soft skin of her butt stung, hard. But Hermione didn't cry out, she did however bit her lip hard. Charlie smiled and softly rubbed the spot he hit mere seconds ago. Charlie's erection pressed against her wet core. Charlie was still rubbing the stinging spot when he grabbed his erection and slowly pushed it in between her puffy lips. Hermione couldn't stop herself and let out a little whimper.

"Good girl, I knew you couldn't resist me forever, Granger." Charlie slowly trusted his hips forward, filling up Hermione to the brim it seemed. But when she thought she was full, her body accommodated just to fit snuggly around his erection.

The trusting of Charlie's hips sped up, but Hermione tried to hold back to moans. Charlie slapped the other side of her behind for this. "I like my partners to be vocal Granger, please amuse me." Hermione let out a soft whimper again. A tear formed in the corner of her eye. It stung so hard! Even harder than the first time. But Hermione liked it. She just wasn't used to being handled this rough and liking it.

Charlie's hand crept up to her hair and tugged her head back. He leaned back and kissed the side of her neck. "Good girl."

Charlie pushed his hips harder against hers. He tugged a bit harder on Hermione's hair and Hermione started moaning. "Finally Granger, I've always imagined you being such a wildcat in bed. I just needed to know for sure. I like hearing you beg."

Hermione couldn't hold back anymore, she pushed her hips back against his while moaning louder. Charlie let go off her hair and grabbed the two fleshy globes that were her butt and left imprints on her ivory skin.

Charlie pushed harder and fast and slapped her butt again. Hermione needed just that little more too finally fall into that orgasmic bliss. Charlie pushed harder inside her and pulled her closer to him. Charlie roared as he climaxed inside Hermione.

Hermione whimpered as Charlie pulled out. She was enraged. She didn't get to finish! But before she could go off on a rampage, she felt a gentle probing at her clit. Charlie let his thumb circle the little pleasure nub and rubbed her clit with his calloused fingers. Hermione lost her mind. This was her strongest climax until now. _'That's the male ego I guess? I've just had the best and mind blowing orgasms in these fantasies. Would they be so generous in real life?'_

Hermione slumped against the blanket. Charlie flicked his wand and Hermione could move her hands again. Charlie ran his fingertips down her spine and wanted to apply some bruise crème on Hermione's behind but she stopped him.

"To keep as a little reminder." She said before the world faded to black again.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	5. Ginny

**AN: Not mine, Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

She felt like she only blinked once and she was in another place already. It looked a lot like the Gryffindor dorms but Hermione was certain that there were always more than two beds in the dorm. She heard giggling coming from the side of the door. Hermione turned her head towards the door and saw flaming red hair. _'BINGO! Well, I guess Ron is just the joker? Six out of seven Weasleys is bingo enough I think. But I didn't know Ginny was the one that would be here now. I thought Ron would have been the Weasley that would come next but maybe he will be the next one.'_

"Phew, I'm glad they left. The others were really too rowdy for me. Lavender and Parvati were really pushing the limit there." Ginny said as she ploffed onto the pillows next to Hermione. Hermione chuckled. "Yeah they are quite the handful."

Ginny shuffled a little closer to Hermione and poked her side. "Do you want to answer my question now?"

Hermione turned on her side to face Ginny. "What question?"

Ginny chuckled. "Don't play dumb Hermione. I didn't forgot that you didn't answer my question during our game of truth or dare."

Hermione shook her head. "Ok, can you just repeat it?"

Ginny smirked. "I asked if you liked girls and if you fantasized about someone in particular?"

Hermione nibbled on her lower lip, thinking about her answer. "Well, you are going to keep it to yourself?" Ginny nodded her head, looking very excited. "I do like girls and I have fantasized about a few girls before, mostly muggle models or actresses but there is one girl from Hogwarts I fantasize about."

 _'_ _Oh god, does Ginny really need that ego boost? Is she really that insecure? I mean, she is gorgeous sure she knows that. Why does she need to fantasize about it like that?'_

"Oh really? Who?" Ginny scooted a little closer. Hermione started blushing and looked away. Hermione mumbled softly but Ginny caught the majority of the message. "So she is the same year as you?"

Hermione looked a bit shocked but bashfully nodded her head. "Well, there aren't really a lot of girls in the same year. Especially if they are a Gryffindor." Ginny teased, but Hermione's blush just got brighter. Ginny's eyes sparkled. "So it is a Gryffindor! Well I can't imagine it's Lavender or Parvati so that just leaves me and Romilda and I don't think you really like her… Well based on you rolling your eyes every time she says something stupid."

Hermione didn't say anything. But Ginny softly placed her hand on Hermione's cheek. Hermione leaned into the touch, almost nuzzling Ginny's palm. Ginny said softly, her other hand resting on her waist, moving Hermione just that bit closer. "Is it me?" Ginny asked

Hermione leaned into the embrace and pressed her lips hesitantly on Ginny's soft luscious lips. _'I would never do that! Well not exactly because it was Ginny or because she was a girl… I just never imagined myself being this forward about anything. Let alone admitting my feelings to someone when I was put on the spot like that. Maybe I need to do something about it? I mean now that I know they all care or well most of them. The ones that fantasized about me want me in one way or another and maybe putting myself out there isn't that bad?'_

Ginny captured Hermione's lower one between her teeth and softly tugged on it. Hermione's moan made Ginny feel that much wetter. Feeling very brave and due to the fact that they both were just wearing shorts and a tank top, made Hermione slip her fingers under her top. Hermione's hand made her way up to Ginny's ribcage and her thumb stroked against her pebbled nipple. A little moan escaped the redhead lips. Arching her back, pushed her breasts more in Hermione's hand, who weighed the perky breast. _'Ginny has just the right amount of boob. I mean they fit snuggly in my hand and that little nipple can cut glass I think. I already thought Ginny was pretty but still I don't feel the need to jump her bones right now. Her fantasy is just very interesting. A lot more seducing than Daphne's fantasy.'_

Ginny growled a little before she tore off Hermione's top. She attached her lips to one of Hermione's strawberry coloured nipples. _'I guess my breasts are a bit bigger than hers? Oh god stop comparing them that's not the thing I need to focus on now.'_ Ginny gently sucked until she left a mark. Her aching nipple looking a bit worse for wear. Ginny kissed her way down Hermione's soft stomach. Giving little nips and licks going down to the edge of her shorts. Ginny looked up at Hermione. "Are you ready Mione?" Ginny smirked up at her, hooking her fingers behind the elastic band of Hermione's shorts. The shorts were pulled down her legs so slowly, Hermione's nerves on her legs felt too sensitive to touch.

 _'_ _Apparently next to being a very forward girl in these fantasies, I also dislike having panties on.'_ Ginny licked her lips, looking at Hermione's glistening slit. Ginny licked her labia, Hermione moaned softly. "Did you shave just for me Mione? You know how I like my women to be bare down there." Ginny looked up and gave little kisses on her labia. She slowly spread open Hermione's lips and her tongue darted out to flick her little nub. Shudders ran through Hermione's body. Ginny latched her lips around that little nub and sucked hard as she inserted one finger inside her hot slit. Hermione trashed a bit and Ginny held down her hips.

"Oh god Ginny, you are such a tease." Hermione's hand slid through Ginny's red locks and grasped a bit of it in her hand. Hermione pulled Ginny up to her lips and kissed her roughly.

"I want to play with your little pussy too." Hermione smirked as she took off Ginny's top. "Take it off" Hermione growled as she played with Ginny's nipples. Ginny lifted her hips and slid off her booty shorts. She also wasn't wearing panties. Her labia was covered with neatly trimmed auburn curls. Hermione quickly spanked Ginny's ass cheek before grabbing it roughly. Ginny moaned. "Who knew you could be so bossy?" Ginny smirked and leaned in to bite Hermione's neck.

"I just know what I like- Oh yes, you feisty little kitty." Hermione kneaded Ginny's ass cheeks as she continued to nibble on Hermione's sensitive skin. Ginny straddled Hermione's right leg and pressed her labia hard against Hermione's thigh. Hermione in turn pressed her sensitive nether lips against Ginny's slender thigh. Ginny slowly moved her hips, the friction giving her delicious shivers down her back. Apparently Hermione loved it if the moans were something to go on.

"Oh Ginny, yes that feels good." Hermione moaned out before biting her lip. The hand on Ginny's ass cheek guided her into a tempo that was a little faster and a little harder. Hermione felt the first sparks of an orgasm building in her lower belly. Ginny arched her back, grabbing her breasts. She pinched her own nipples until they looked red and abused.

Hermione pulled Ginny down to kiss her passionately. "I want to taste you kitty. Show me that little pink pussy of yours." Ginny purred teasingly in Hermione's ear before she turned around, her hips straddling Hermione's face.

Hermione pulled down Ginny's hips so they touched her lips. Her fingers opened her labia and Hermione's tongue darted between her nether lips to tease her sensitive nub. Hermione slowly pushed one finger inside before quickly adding another one. Ginny moaned and rolled her hips before she leaned down to kiss Hermione's nether lips. Hermione licked Ginny from nub to star before pushing a third one into her slit. Hermione picked up the pace and Ginny moaned before she came hard.

Ginny wanted to push Hermione over the edge and sucked on her sensitive nub. Hermione's thumb stroked Ginny's nub slowly. "Lick me my pretty kitty. I want to cum."

Ginny licked a little harder before pushing two fingers into Hermione's slit. Her teeth grazing Hermione's sensitive nub. Hermione came with shudders running down her spine. Hermione was spent. Ginny crawled into Hermione's arms, kissing her passionately, tasting herself on Hermione's lips.

"So it's me than?" Ginny smirked. Hermione laughed and pulled Ginny flush against her, their legs tangled and their breasts squashed against each other. They passionately kissed, their tongues dancing in a passionate tango. Hermione's view went black again.


	6. Lee

Hermione softly knocked on the door of the radio station. ' _Well that transition was smoother than the other ones.'_ A brunette girl opened the door to the waiting room. Lee had asked her, begged her and wore her down to finally give them an interview. He said that because he was his friend he earned the right to have an exclusive interview with her. The most evasive one of the golden trio.

Lee's deep smooth voice came out of the speakers in the waiting room. Hermione smiled, Lee was always the charmer. He was a good radio host. He pulled every listener in with his jokes and his opinions.

"And now my dear listeners, I have a special guest with me here today. She is one of the most special women I ever met! She is funniest part of the Golden trio and the most beautiful." Lee chuckled and gestured her to come inside the studio. "The most evasive one of the trio but for you my listeners I begged and pleaded for her to come and she finally wore down due to my good looks and charm.

Hermione tried her hardest to be as quiet as possible as she walked into the radio studio. But it proofed a little more difficult then she thought due to giggling and her high heels tapping on the floor.

"Welcome Miss Granger to our show." Lee said as he winked at Hermione. She giggled. "Just call me Hermione, Lee like you always do. It's a pleasure to be here." Lee smiled and tapped his wand on her microphone, to adjust the volume. The brunette assistant signalled that the sound was better now. Lee started the carefully prepared interview.

Lee was spontaneous, courteous and funny. He cracked a few jokes which made Hermione almost snort with laughter. Lee asked about her career in the department of magical law enforcement, her thoughts about political theme's like the bill for the bettering of treatment of house elves and centaurs and her friendship with Harry and the Weasleys. To end the interview he asked her about relationships. Lee observed her face when she talked about being single. Lee looked at her with eyebrow raised.

Lee brushed his dreadlocks out of his face and grinned. ' _Oh his boyish smile can make every pair of panties drop. How does he do that?'_ Hermione shook her head to clear away all the naughty thoughts, so she could focus her attention on Lee again. It was time for a music break. Lee asked if she wanted to stay a little longer. She nodded her head. It had been a long time since she had seen Lee, he was always so nice and sweet to her at school.

He tried closed the curtains around the studio so his assistant couldn't see. "So Hermione, how have you been for real?" Lee said as he pulled her against him. Hermione smiled. "I'm good Lee, and you?" He smiled back and leaned his head on hers. "I'm good, really good now that I have seen you again. It's been too long." Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

Lee placed his hand on her cheek and made her look up at him. "How come someone so sweet and lovely as you can be single?" Hermione blushed and looked down. "I just meet stupid macho man who think with their junk instead of their brains." Lee chuckled. "Then you are just looking at the wrong places." Hermione smiled and leaned into his embrace. "Hermione, can I?" Hermione grinned a bit. "Can you what?" "Kiss you, sweetheart." Hermione nodded and got up on her tiptoes. Lee pressed his soft lips on hers. His hands softly caressing her cheeks. Her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him tighter against her. He heard the bridge of the pop song he was playing and stopped the kiss. Hermione looked surprised and wanted to say something, but Lee took her hand and took her back to the microphone. He announced the next few songs and turned off the mic again.

"Now where were we?" Lee said, the boyish smile was back. "We were talking about me searching in the wrong places." Hermione chuckled as Lee pulled her against his body again. "Well yeah, I mean why didn't you search in here for a good guy?" Hermione chuckled. "That's some line, Mr. Jordan."

Lee smiled and his thumb stroked the little sliver of skin he could feel above the waistband of her skirt. Hermione moaned softly against his lips, her fingers toying with the little hairs at the back of his neck. Lee's hand slowly made his way up her side. His thumb brushed the underside of her breast. She gasped, his thumbs were calloused and rough but his touch was oh so gentle. His lips brushed against her earlobe when he softly whispered: "You'll have to be quiet or everyone on the radio will know that I've just had the best day of my life."

Hermione chuckled softly before kissing Lee passionately. She pulled off his shirt and let her fingers roam his chest. Her nails softly raked across his chest. _'He looks really good. Did he always look this handsome?'_ He softly pushed her backwards until the back of her legs touched the desk. He picked her up and put her on the desk. Hermione kissed his neck, sucking and nipping his sensitive skin. Lee stopped her for a second. "Let me take care of this and we'll have a half an hour to ourselves. Lee put on the headset again and clicked a few things on the computer. "Well now Ladies and Gentlemen, I'll leave you with the musical geniuses that are the Weird Sisters. This is a part of their new concert tour and they gave us permission to play their new music. Enjoy!"

Hermione took off her shirt and unclasped her bra. She threw her bra towards Lee, hitting his shoulder. Lee turned around with a smile on his face. He slowly pulled of his headset, looking at the beauty that was waiting on him. The little minx crooked her finger at him and bit her lower lip. "Come on big boy."

Lee grinned and walked up to her. She was a sight to see. His hands softly stroked her face, his lips brushing against hers. Hermione smiled and kissed him harder, almost bruising his lips. His thumbs brushed against her thighs. He stepped closer, standing in between her legs. A soft moan escaped her lips. "Lee, stop teasing me."

Lee grinned and growled softly in her ear. "What if I don't?" Hermione chuckled and slid her hand down his chest towards his jeans. Her hand cupped his crotch and lightly squeezed. Lee moaned. "Ah ah ah, don't be so loud. Or else they'll hear you."

Lee pushed her panties aside and brushed his fingers against her moist slit. Hermione gasped for air. Hermione squeezed his crotch a little more, which made Lee's fingers speed up. Every time his fingers brushed against her clit. "Just take me Lee, please."

Lee smiled and unzipped his jeans. He took his hard member out of his pants and slowly pushed it between her puffy lips. His hands gripped her tights and pulled her in closer. His cock slid into her. "Oh yes Lee. More." His hips moving harder, his hands pushing her hips harder against his own. His head leaning down, his lips sucking softly on her nipple.

Hermione arched her back, her orgasm was so close. Just a few more pushes and she would fall apart. Lee pushed his hips harder, his handprints were red on her skin. Lee grunted softly and pushed his hips once more against hers. Lee moaned and his head fell on her shoulder. He had pushed her over the edge and it was magnificent. Hermione ran her fingers through his dreadlocks.

"I think the Weird Sisters are almost done singing." Hermione chuckled.

Lee kissed her softly and put on the second part of the show. "Now we have a little more time." Hermione chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him again.


End file.
